


For the Honor of Millenia

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Heartshipping, M/M, based off of monster world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: The world changed drastically when Zorc appeared. Darkness enveloped the land, wiping out nearly all of the great kingdoms. Only a few strongholds remain while many of the Elven kingdoms use magic to cloak and hide. Now, the great wizards have devised a plan that the remaining ones must unite in order to finally defeat Zorc. Yugi, an elf of the kingdom by the alpine ridges is chosen to represent his people in a quest to unite the kingdoms. He is joined by the White Mage Ryou with their first destination being the Millenium Kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

Before the rise of the evil one, the world was not at peace. Yes, a few areas had their time of fleeting peace, but like anywhere else, kingdoms rose and fell, ultimately ending in bloodshed for riches, fame, land, the power of overcoming another group, etc. The great wizards of old had predicted it. The culmination of the violent energy of greed among the races would bring about darkness that would envelop the land. However, the practice of magic and the belief in it was already dwindling. The elves were among the few who still held it strongly along with the wizards. Having the dragons side with them, the humans no longer had a need for it. The city states held their own. Which one one had allegiance to meant life or death in these times. That all ended when Zorc showed up. The being plunged the land into darkness, forcing people who would have been enemies to help one another. Now, only a few city states and strongholds remain. Zorc now rests in his castle sheltered by craggy ruins of great mountains. Fear is palpable in the air. It has been a hundred years since then. The world still lives on but a changed one. One where a traveller cannot trust anyone. A hero has yet to rise up that can defeat Zorc and banish the darkness forever.  
  


* * *

  
The sun rose slowly over the alpine ridges, shimmering rays down onto a city hidden within the forest. The elven kingdoms weren’t known for their grandness as they were before the times of Zorc, but they were known for their architecture and blending in with the environment. A particular elf was busily preparing for a journey that he was still unsure he was qualified for. Yugi was busy in the mirror applying some make up. He at least wanted to look nice. He remembered the words of the seer. Just thinking about it made his mind go blank. He wasn’t actually meant for this, was he? He hardly felt up to the task. After a hundred years, the remaining kingdoms were finally ready to take on Zorc. Yugi was to be the representative of his Elven kingdom, having to go to the Domino and Millenium kingdoms: the last great ones left.

   “Hey, Yugi, they said the wizard that will accompany you will be here soon.” Glancing over, he saw Anzu waving at him from the doorway. “I still can’t believe you were picked as the representative. It’s a great honor.”

   “Yeah, it really is, but..I’m still questioning if I’m really worthy of it. I mean, I basically have to appeal to these kings and wizards. That alone makes me nervous. It’s not like humans and elves have had the most peaceful of times.” Anzu walked over when she could see that Yugi was visibly shaking. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

   “Well, if words don’t work, you’re pretty adorable, so you’re hard to say no to. Plus, you’ll have a wizard accompanying you. The Millenium kingdom is practically steeped in magic and rituals. I’ve heard the king there is a nice and understanding man. He knows that in times like these, we all need to band together. Unifying is what’s important here, plus I’ve heard the prince there is super hot.” She winked at him, hoping that would calm his nerves. “Domino kingdom..that one might be tougher, so I’m sure you’re heading to the Millenium kingdom first, but once you gain allies, I’m sure even the king there can be convinced. Now, quiz time. Who are the king and prince of the Millenium kingdom? Oh! And the head wizard.”

   “Grilling me already, huh?” Yugi chuckled and gave a moment to think. “King Aknamkanon and Prince...Atem. And the wizard’s name is Mahad. I mean, of course I know that. Isn’t he the wizard who’s picking me up from here?” Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure if the seer gave a name of the wizard.

   “I’m not sure exactly. There aren’t as many wizards as there used to be, but maybe it will be Mahad. Okay, now, what about Domino kingdom?” It was tougher since that kingdom was in a bit of a complicated situation ruling wise.

    “Oh, they’re a bit different, right? The late king had died mysteriously, and since the two brothers were adopted there was a huge fight on if they were worthy of taking power, and they were still young too. I believe there’s someone serving as ruling regent while the Kaiba brothers: Seto and Mokuba are still princes, but I think I heard something about the elder brother planning some sort of uprising,” Yugi said after he gave it a bit of thought.

   “Right, that kingdom is in a bit of turmoil right now, but they’re just as important since they have some powerful dragons on their side and technological advances as well. You’ll definitely need the help from Millenium kingdom, but I know you can do it. Now, come on. We should wait by the gate. I’ve heard it’s rude to keep a wizard waiting.” There was some protest from Yugi as Anzu simply pulled him along by his hair.

   “Hey, come on, I don’t want to mess up my eyeliner!” Eventually, Yugi didn’t have much of choice but to let her drag him along. He made sure to grab his travel pack before he was pulled out of his place.  
Yugi glanced around as they walked towards the main gate. As spring was coming to an end into summer, the flowers were in full bloom. The song of birds echoed through the trees along with the peaceful harmonies of the wind blowing through the leaves. Yugi really was going to miss this place. It was like a little slice of peaceful paradise, a shelter from the unforgiving world outside. However, if Zorc continued to have his way, even this place would fall to ruin eventually. He didn’t even want to imagine the terrifying creatures out there busting through the gate and tearing the forest to pieces. He steadied himself by placing a hand over the hilt of his small sword.

By the gate, Anzu played a melody on her flute she carried around everywhere. Just hearing it, Yugi could feel his body instantly relax. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander elsewhere, to better places as the sun warmed his face. The song was cut short by a soft knock at the gate. Yugi and Anzu stepped back as the guards opened it carefully, weapons ready just in case. Yugi snuck in closer so he could get a look at who it was. He was surprised to see a young man about his age standing there with the unmistakable staff a wizard carried. He was..beautiful was all Yugi could muster to describe him. The bit of point to his ears told Yugi he was at least some part elf with long silvery locks. He was almost convinced this guy was some sort of fae. Besides a white hood that he had taken off, the staff was all that he could see to identify him as a wizard. The rest were travelling clothes and what looked like a bit of chain mail underneath his tunic.

   “Hello, there. I am the White Mage: Ryou. I’m guessing you’re Yugi.” Yugi nearly squeaked out loud when he finally spoke right to him. The White Mage? Yeah, he did remember something being said about that. He dimly remembered hearing things about a White Mage who banished the creatures of darkness and had potent healing abilities.

   “Er, yes, that’s me. It’s nice to finally meet you, Ryou.” Yugi was trying his hardest not to stutter any words. This guy wasn’t just some powerful wizard, he was actually pretty cute too, and that was really throwing him off.

   “Excellent. I really do wish I could spend some time here. The elf kingdoms are always so beautiful, but we should start our journey as soon as possible. Are you ready?” Ryou beckoned to the world outside of the gate. The forest outside looked a lot different than the forest he was used to.

   “Y-yes, let’s.” Yugi turned to Anzu, promptly hugging her. He held on tightly, not knowing when he’d be able to do this again. “I’ll come back to you guys. I promise, okay?”

   “You better,” she chuckled, though he could hear a sniffle behind those words. Once he pulled away, he gazed longingly at his home before turning around and following Ryou. He shuddered when he heard the gates close behind them, willing himself to not turn around. As they ventured into the forest outside the Elven kingdom, it grew much darker. Thick canopies of leaves were blocking out the sun high above them. Yugi gulped, wondering what could be lurking around them.

   “There’s no need to fear.” In a flash of light, Ryo’s staff lit up and then the rest of his body glowed a gentle, white light. He acted as his own torch in a way, and the path ahead at least seemed a little less scary. “We have the light on our side, Yugi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some violence/gore in this chapter!

Yugi found himself jumping at every little thing that moved as he followed Ryou through the forest. He didn’t think it was possible for a place to be this dark during the day. It was a good thing Ryou glowed slightly in the dim light or else the path would be difficult to follow. The darkness here seemed to have a presence of its own.

   “So, Ryou..I noticed your ears are kind of pointed. Are you part of elf if you don’t mind my asking.” Yugi figured he might as well get to know the person he’d be travelling with, and it’d distract him from the frightening things around them. Yugi was full elf himself, but he knew it wasn’t uncommon outside the Elven kingdoms for humans to be part elf.

   “Oh, yes, I’m half elf. I got it from my mother,” Ryou replied with a happy grin. “I suppose it helps with being more in tune with my magic. I should ask this now, and I’m sure you’re very capable since you were chosen for this, but do you have any combat experience? I have no doubt we’ll be getting into confrontations on the way since the world has gotten more and more dangerous.”

   “Actual combat...um, no, but I do have training. I know how to use a sword at least.” Yugi placed his hand over the hilt of his sword again as a way to calm himself. “It’s also enchanted. It’ll glow crimson when Zorc’s monsters are around or any of his minions.”

   “Oh, really? That’ll definitely come in handy. My magic does something similar as well. I suppose you’ll have to gain experience while we’re on the road. Combat out here will be much different than training, but I’ll be here to help too.” Yugi found his cheeks flaring up just at the way Ryou would smile at him. There was something so charming about it and a calming effect that told him everything would be alright.

The more they ventured through the forest, the more gnarled the trees around them became. It was as if it was losing more and more life the further they travelled. The sky was overcast and seemed to take on a horrifying red hue. The light from Ryou only became stronger as the scenery grew menacing and evil. Yugi hadn’t known the forest had gotten this bad not too far from his own sheltered kingdom. It saddened him to see it so twisted and barren of life. He almost preferred the creepy part from before.

   “Here you can see how much Zorc’s rule has affected the land. Some parts have remained intact while others have suffered.” Yugi could not only hear but also sense the sadness and regret coming from Ryou. He was not just wondering what on earth happened here but also what happened to Ryou.  
Further on, it was only getting darker and darker. Even the glow from Ryou and his staff soon wouldn’t be enough as night was setting in. Though it was dark, they came upon a rocky outcrop that Ryou decided would do for a bit of shelter.

   “We should stop here for now. There’s no sense in trying to traverse this landscape at night, especially since that’s when most of the creatures are more active. I’ll get a fire going.”  
Yugi kept fervently checking his sword to make sure it wasn’t glowing red at all. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only a faint glow, meaning any threats were still far away. He sat down and rested his back against the rough rock. It wasn’t comfortable at all, but it was a huge relief to finally sit down. He couldn’t recall ever having to walk that far in his life, but he’d have to get used to it.  
Ryou whispered a spell under his breath, and it wasn’t long until a small fire was lit with brilliant violet flames. Yugi scooched closer to it, happy for some warmth. He hadn’t realized how cold he was until the shivering kicked in. Silence settled between the two for a little while. It would have been peaceful if it wasn’t for the setting around them. The wind howled through the bare branches of the trees, causing a cacophony of creaks and groans from the dry wood. An unsettling feeling set in of being watched. Yugi found himself constantly gazing out to see if he could spot whatever it was. He hoped that this was just one area, and the rest of the land wasn’t such a desolate wasteland.

   “So, Ryou..have you been in this fight against Zorc for long? I can imagine gaining a name like ‘The White Mage’ means you’ve gained some prestige as a wizard,” Yugi spoke up, finding the silence in this place to really be unbearable.

   “For quite a while, yes. Obviously, I hadn’t always been a wizard, but from an..incident I found that I had the gift of a powerful magic. I..well, let’s just say I was used by Zorc for a while, but I managed to break free.” He had a far off look in his eyes as if he was delving into a memory: one he’d rather forget by the looks of it.

Yugi knew better than to pry, so he simply nodded and placed his hand over Ryou’s in an understanding gesture. His mind couldn’t help but wander to how warm Ryou’s hand was against his own. He dared to keep it there for a while longer. However, the little moment was soon interrupted as his ears twitched. Footsteps. Those were definitely footsteps and not too far away either. His heart thudded in his chest as he tried to use his senses to pinpoint where it was exactly as well as the size. It was big. Really big. The small stones scattered by the fire visibly shook with each footstep. Ryou studied the worried look on Yugi’s face before feeling the rumbling himself. Battle instincts kicked in, and he instantly grabbed his staff.

   “Yugi, check your sword.” Yugi unsheathed it part way, looking down in horror as it was glowing an intense blood red.

   “Whatever it is. It’s powerful. Maybe we should just run..though I know I’m not going to get experience that way.” Swallowing down the feeling of dread, Yugi stood and unsheathed the sword fully. He knew he was fast on his feet, naturally so with being an elf, but this thing was nothing to mess with by the sounds it was making. Ryou’s staff glowed brilliantly in preparation for a battle.

   “I will help, so don’t worry. My protective spells are some of my most powerful, but I can also go on the offense,” Ryou said, placing a hand on Yugi’s shoulder in the hopes to calm him down some.

The two of them stood their ground, watching as the gigantic creature approached. The shadows visibly moved about at its feet as well as a solemn groan that chilled them to their very cores. It practically oozed dread and death. The obsidian shaded wings shifted the wind around whenever they moved. Yugi’s sword lit up more and more the closer it approached. Crimson eyes in a stark white, skull like face peered at them. Yugi could’ve sworn that it had started laughing.

   “An Archfiend Giant..it must’ve spotted our fire,” Ryou muttered, readying his staff.

   “How do we even fight something so big?” Yugi willed himself to stand his ground even if he did feel like running the other way.

   “It may be big, but that just means its movements will be slow. I’ll distract it with my light magic. Your being an elf and having training, I know you’re capable of climbing up that thing and going for its face and throat. My magic will protect you. I promise, okay?” With that encouraging smile from Ryou, Yugi really did feel like he could do anything..hell, he would do anything for that smile. With a shaky, deep breath, Yugi readied himself, holding his sword up.

The giant roared as soon as Ryou activated a spell, launching what looked like meteors of light at it. The roar itself felt like a dagger piercing through Yugi’s heart, but he grit his teeth and made himself move before it brought its fists down to the ground. The whole land seemed to shake with the impact, causing Yugi to trip up slightly, but he continued. He gracefully hopped up onto one of the massive arms and began climbing up it towards the head. The giant cried out whenever he had to stab his sword into its skin through cracks in the armor just to stay on and not get thrown off. There were many times where he wanted to glance back to see if Ryou was okay, but he couldn’t afford to lose focus. Ryou would be fine. He had a job to do. It would be shameful if they both ended up dying just starting out their journey. When he neared the head, he froze for a moment when the red eyes of the giant were trained right on him. There was a moment when they both stared at one another. Yugi could feel the shadows penetrating into him just from the sheer fear emanating off of it. He let all his battle instincts take over, eyes dulling as he lunged forward, not giving the Giant time to react. He lept and doged the harrowing winds being created by its wings. His sword plunged into each eye first, getting rid of that threat. The Giant screamed as dark blood seeped from the torn up eyes. The eyes simply collapsed and oozed out of the sockets, giving it an even more terrifying look. However, Yugi’s mind was blank with no time to react as he was completely focused on the task at hand. His blood coated sword next went for the throat. He plunged it into the skin to the hilt, using all his strength with the help of the adrenaline rush to rip it completely across. The next scream was gurgled as blood shot out, coating the front of the creature. It didn’t last much longer as its movements stilled. Yugi’s battle mode that he was in ended soon after, light returning to his eyes. He shrieked at the sight before him, resulting in his foot slipping. He held fast to his sword as he started to plummet towards the ground with the Giant. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the inevitable impact with the ground, but it never came. He dared to peek an eye open and found that Ryou had caught him with a spell. He was surrounded by light as it held him in the air before slowly guiding him safely back down to the ground. The Giant landed less gracefully, hitting the ground with a thud as it laid there completely still. Once on his feet again, Ryou ran up to Yugi, offering him a cloth to clean off the sword with. The blade was back to normal now, no longer glowing, telling him that he was successful.

   “That was amazing, Yugi! Not very pleasant to watch but still amazing!” Ryou clasped his hands together. “Are you alright, though? You’re still breathing pretty hard.”

   “I’ll..I’ll be fine. I just need to catch my breath.” Everything that he had saw in that state was starting to catch up to him. It wasn’t long until he was on his knees, dry heaving and trembling like a leaf in a breeze. He had never seen so much blood before in his life and..and he had caused that. He knew the creature would have killed them both if they hadn’t done anything but still. Could he really handle more horror like that? Would he have to do worse things just to stay alive? His thoughts paused when he felt a gentle hand on his back.

   “Yugi, you did well. You’re alright. We’re both alright.” A pleasant warmth flooded through him as Ryou directed some of his magic into him. It dissipated any of the blood that had gotten on Yugi along with his sword. Soon after, Yugi felt a bit of strength return to him, at least enough so he could sit up. He instantly turned around and latched onto Ryou, hugging him tightly. Normally, something like this with someone he had just met would be extremely awkward, but right now, he needed this.

   “Thank you..I know the world is better off with that monster gone. It was a servant of Zorc with nothing but malice inside. I’m okay..we’re both okay,” he said softly.

The following day, Yugi still felt a bit nauseous from everything he had seen and did, but he was glad to see the sun again. With a bit of walking, they had finally made it out of the wasteland part of the forest, heading into a beautiful coastline of a massive lake. The sun shimmered brightly against the clear blue waters. It was an entirely different scene from the nightmarish place they had came from. Yugi hoped this was some kind of a good omen for the journey yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I got the whole sword glows when monsters are around from lord of the rings ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou and Yugi headed out as the sky began to turn grey with the coming dawn. After that encounter, neither of them had gotten any sleep, but they had to keep moving. After all, it wasn’t wise to linger in the badlands even during the day. The sunlight never showed as if the night simply carried over. Oppressive clouds and storms always hung above. Yugi stuck close to Ryou, still visibly shaking. He knew things were bad, but he hadn’t realized that there were monsters like that. He still couldn’t believe he took down something that big..with Ryou’s help of course.

   “Ryou, I, I don’t know what came over me. I know you hardly know me, but take my word for it that I’m not a violent person. When the sword glowed red, it was like I took in that monster’s menacing aura, and..made it my own I guess. I’ve never fought like that..never killed.” Yugi’s legs kept moving to walk alongside Ryou, but his mind was far away. Ryou gave him a sympathetic smile, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

   “Your sword must be enchanted. I can sense a strong magic from it. It seems it glows red when there are monsters nearby. It must also give you some of that power as well. It’s thanks to you that we made it out of there unscathed. I know it’s scary, but know that I’ll be with you every step of the way as I swore I would. What’s most important right now is getting out of the badlands and head towards the Millennium Kingdom. We’ll gain more ground over Zorc with allies on our side.” Ryou hoped that thinking about their current destination and what lies ahead might help just a bit. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting that kind of power from such a little elf, but he knew of many formidable elves before the great wars. It was unwise to underestimate them.

A few hours later, they finally made it out, approaching a small town that lay by the border of the badlands. It was surprising just how much people had adapted to the calamity. Despite the dangers and conflicts, people went about their daily business as usual. The change of scenery seemed to brighten Yugi’s mood somewhat. His eyes widened at seeing all the people as they walked through the marketplace. There were all different sights and smells as merchants sold their wares and people walked about.

   “The people here seem pretty cheery and carefree for being so close to where so many monsters are,” Yugi said, speaking up for the first time since they left the badlands. “I guess humans don’t have much fear, do they? Or maybe they just get used to it.”

   “Yes, they definitely have a lot of perseverance, speaking as someone who’s also half human. “Also, be ready for getting some strange or curious looks. There are many half elves like me left behind, but besides that, an elf hasn’t been spotted in these lands since they closed themselves off in their kingdoms, but hopefully the reactions are positive.”  
It was true as Yugi looked around. He’d spot many people looking him up and down and whispering to others nearby. In return, he gave a shy wave. He noticed that many people would get right out of Ryou’s way, eying his staff. He supposed a powerful wizard would have that kind of effect. It made him wonder if Ryou was pretty well known as one. He had to be if he was chosen for this task.  
Ryou picked out a small cafe where they could finally sit down. Yugi hadn’t realized how far they had walked until his legs felt like jelly as soon as he sat down. He groaned a bit as his back finally relaxed, causing him to stiffen up. It felt like something was literally squeezing him for a moment before his muscles finally relaxed.

   “Ugh, I can’t believe we walked that far. I guess it was a good thing my mind was occupied, huh?” Yugi stretched once more before attempting to relax.

   “Are you alright? I probably should’ve checked in on you,” Ryou asked, looking rather concerned. “I’ll get us a horse for the rest of the journey. Getting to Millenium is way too far to simply walk.”

   “Don’t you have any like..teleportation powers as a wizard and stuff?” Yugi asked, genuinely curious about Ryou’s abilities. “I suppose wizard magic isn’t as easy as that though. At home, we just need the right herbs and ingredients.”

   “Haha, I wish it were that easy. I can use teleportation magic, but it has specific requirements. I need to have clear memories of the place, and it uses up a lot of my energy. The problem is I’ve been there, but it was when I was very little. There were..things that happened. It’s a trauma that blocks me from accessing those memories. I only remember fragments for my own mental wellbeing.” Yugi’s ears twitched, noticing Ryou’s body language change. “So, we have to get there the old fashioned way, but it’ll be fun. I think..you’re rather fun to be with even if we have just met.”

Yugi cleared his throat as he could feel his face reddening at that comment. It was a similar reaction whenever Anzu called him cute. He tried his best to look anywhere else besides at Ryou. It didn’t help that he was like really handsome, but Yugi would never admit that..at least not now since they still hardly knew each other. Well, they did have a whole journey to go through, so there was plenty of time for that.

   “I look forward to learning from you. I’m sure you have a lot to teach me since you’ve been living out in this world for a while, and I’ll apply my own knowledge as best I can. I guess I am still pretty sheltered,” Yugi finally managed to say, trying his best to get over his initial embarrassment. “But I at least have knowledge of the kingdoms we’re visiting, so hopefully I can help with that.”

   “Yes, negotiating with them will come with their own challenges. I don’t think there will be much of a problem with Millenium. The king there is a very understanding and kind man. I know he wants to fight this as much as we do. Domino..might be a different story. They’re going through their own power struggles right now since they currently don’t have a king or queen with the two brothers struggling for power with a relative that rules as regent currently. They’re not as welcoming, but I know we can do it. I mean, who can say no to our faces?” Ryou smiled as he pointed to his face then Yugi’s.

   “Yeah! We can do it!”  
Thinking about their journey ahead, Yugi was starting to feel better. He knew he couldn’t simply forget about the strange power and connection he had with his sword, but for now, he had to focus on the future.

As promised, Ryou got them a horse: a very pretty white and black speckled mare. She nudged her snout affectionately against Yugi’s head whenever he was nearby which was pretty much the reason Ryou chose her.

   “Seems she likes you. I think she’ll be a great companion, don’t you?” Ryou helped Yugi up onto the saddle first before getting on himself, taking the reins.

   “Yeah, she’s great! We had some horses back at my home.”  
As they rode off, Yugi waved as they left the town behind as if there were someone there that knew him. He just thought it was a nice gesture even if none of them knew of him and Ryou’s quest. That embarrassed blush slowly emerged again as he had to wrap his arms around Ryou to stay on the saddle as the horse picked up speed to a gallop once they were on the main road. After a while, he began to grow used to feeling, rather enjoying it as he rested his head against Ryou’s back. He watched as they landscape went by, going from woods to an open field.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy Monster World in Yugioh, and it was a lot of my inspiration for writing this. Hopefully I'll be pumping out more chapters for this soon! ^^ because I adore heartshipping with a bit of puzzleshipping as well.  
> Putting a violence warning for content to come later.


End file.
